The present invention relates to a luminous decorative device and more particularly to a luminous decorative device having one or more decorative member formed with recesses in various shapes of characters and figures so that light rays having reflected off the reflecting faces thereof may display the characters and figures. The device according to the present invention may be applied to cake knives, congratulatory cards, sports shoes, headgear, ornaments, etc.
There has been known a cake knife provided with a melody generator attached to the handle for reproducing a music with the handle grasped. Although the knife can reproduce pleasant melodies by means of the melody generator, it has nothing to do with the visual effects.
Some ornaments attached on the goods such as sports shoes and headgear have a part on which characters and figures are printed. However, such ornaments have limited appealing or advertising effects with the statically printed characters or figures.
The Korean Utility Model Publication No. 92-8758 discloses a melody card with a flickering plastic board having characters engraved uninterruptedly with a V (or an inverted V) shape cross section on its lower surface and illuminated by an LED lamp. In such a melody card, for example, the English alphabets or consonants and vowels of the Korean alphabets are engraved in the shape of a uninterrupted groove. Parallel light rays emitted from an LED lamp and incident on the wall or surface of the groove opposing the LED lamp reflect off the surface toward the upper surface of the flickering board so that the user may recognize the character engraved in the board. However, the light rays emitted from the LED lamp can hardly reach another wall or surface of the groove, resulting in displaying an indistinct or obscure image of the character. For example, when parallel light rays are incident upon a wall of the groove forming a circle shape .circleincircle. or the alphabet from the right side, the characters will be seen as or from the upper surface of the board, respectively.
To solve the problem of the indistinctiveness of the reflected image, all the surfaces of the board except the upper one are covered with silver foils in order for the scattered rays to be reflected toward the inside and the upper surface of the board. However, such an arrangement does not bring any satisfactory result for an improved visual effect, because the intensity of the rays reflected from the surfaces of the foil is lower than that of the directly incident rays from the lamp and the silver foils will increase production costs. In addition, it is very difficult to engrave complicated patterns or figures other than simple characters in the forms of uninterrupted grooves on a plastic board, which makes its application to be limited.